ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor
How Victor joined the Tourney Victor was the creation of mad scientist Prof. Victor Von Gerdenheim, who died shortly after giving him life. Without having an understanding of life and death, Victor interpreted his deceased creator's unresponsiveness for disapproval. Believing that if he proves himself to be strong that the Professor would accept him, Victor departed the castle to find challengers to test his strength. Upon defeating many Darkstalkers, Victor returned home, but the dead Professor still did not wake up. Instead, the prototype Emily welcomed Victor back. The two lived happily for many years until one night, Emily's ceased functioning. Victor came to believe that if he collected several souls, he would be able to revive Emily. He entered the Majigen to find said souls, but in the end, he sacrificed himself by using all his powers to revive Emily. He was revived by the Western Army being led by Mitsunari Ishida or the purpose of destroying the Eastern Army, if he values Emily's program. His target was Yoshiaki Mogami. How to unlock *Endure a 10-Minute Brawl with Jedah. *Play 2041 matches For both methods, you must fight Victor at the Feast of the Damned. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Victor by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him for 400 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Victor, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Professor Von Gerdenheim's electric monster, Victor von Gerdenheim!" He will be seen left of Shao Kahn, right of Brocken, below Combustion Man and above Zaravant. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Charges himself with electricity. After the announcer calls his name Victor does an electric punch as the camera zooms saying "Emily, I fight for you..." Special Moves Giga Hammer (Neutral) Victor charges at the opponent with an electric-charged low punch. Graviton Knuckle (Side) victor grabs his opponent, brings him/her behind him as he jumps, then slams him/her into the ground, setting off electricity. Giga Burn (Up) Victor jumps into the air with a knee kick. Mega Spike (Down) victor grabs his opponent, knees him/her into the air, and jumps while the opponent bounces, swings both his arms down, knocking the opponent back to the ground. Great Gerdenheim (Hyper Smash) Dr. Gerdenheim's ghost possesses Victor and all his standing attacks become grabs for twenty seconds. If B is used, he grabs the opponent and swings him/her around in midair, then throws him/her off with massive damage. Using A will allow him to do a stronger Mega Spike. Thunder Break (Final Smash) Victor knuckle bombs the floor sending out waves of electricity. Victory Animations #Victor holds a ball of electricity and spreads it then says "I've just discovered my power. It's electric!" #Victor picks his nose and wipes some mucus as he says "I'm the strongest!" #Victor holds out some flowers and says "Emily, I dedicate my victory for you!" On-Screen Appearance Victor marches to his starting point and says "Don't monsters have love scenes too?" Trivia *Victor's rival is the Noble Fox of Dewa, Yoshiaki Mogami. *Victor von Gerdenheim shares his English voice actor with Lu Su, Zhang Fei, Sakon Shima, Leopold Goenitz, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shew, Metagross, Anan 7, Heavy Mole, Gigalith, Bang Shishigami and Samurott. *Victor von Gerdenheim shares his Japanese voice actor with King Enma, Monkey D. Garp, Weavel and the Grumpy Old Troll Who Lived Under the Bridge. *Victor von Gerdenheim shares his French voice actor with Scolipede and Metal General. *Victor von Gerdenheim shares his German voice actor with Templeton and Bloopy. *Victor von Gerdenheim shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Mr. Heart, Donovan Baine, Dogadon and Bellamy. *Victor von Gerdenheim shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gai Tendo. *All of his Darkstalkers appearances have had Victor as a starter, but needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters